


You & Me

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Andreil, Banter, Bottom!Andrew, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, just assume anything I write has SOME degree of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: A bottom Andrew fic because the fandom is in need of more and I couldn’t get it out of my head.





	You & Me

Beads of sweat pool in the small of Neil’s back like he just played two full halves. They tickle when they meld together. He’s sweaty all over, really, but he isn’t thinking about any of it.

He’s pretty sure his bottom lip is bleeding from Andrew’s sharp teeth. A zing of pain goes through it when they kiss again, but it’s lost in the soft heat of his mouth as their tongues slide together easily.

“You’re a bastard,” Andrew says through gritted teeth, but his mouth falls open a moment later of its own accord, a groan pouring into Neil’s. His fingertips are digging into Neil’s ribcage, hips chasing Neil’s and meeting his thrust.

Neil kisses his temple. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“I’ll kill you if you _-fuck-_ say it again.” Andrew’s hand grabs him by the hair and yanks his mouth back to his, kissing him roughly. Their bodies move together easy and practiced. Neil tilts Andrew’s hips and sinks down into the tight heat of him. He feels like he’s going to shoot a sunbeam out of his chest any moment.

Andrew’s cock is still trapped between their stomachs and every thrust rubs against him. They’re both dripping with sweat and his skin is flushed all over. Neil would offer to lick him clean if he was interested in another death threat during sex.

Andrew moves his legs from Neil’s ass to the bed and the next thing Neil knows he’s being pressed into the sheets and kissed so thoroughly he sees spots. Andrew always was a good kisser, but this is one of Neil’s favorite kinds.

He sits up after a minute, breathing heavy and half glaring at Neil because he feels so much and he’s not _supposed_ to. Neil’s cock is so far inside of him he feels like they’ll never be able to part. He hates that he doesn’t hate it. He hates that he kind of loves it.

“I hate you,” he says, grinding his hips back and forth. Neil’s hands and sliding up and down his sides, fingertips over his ribcage.

“Mmhm,” Neil hums breathlessly. Andrew’s weight on top of him is delicious. He loves being beneath him, nothing in the world makes him feel safer. He reaches his hands up to Andrew’s hair and brushes a loc out of his eyes. It‘s getting too long. He probably skips haircuts to discourage the Rangers PR team from scheduling more photo shoots.

Neil makes a mental note to persuade him to get a trim. (He has every single picture from Andrew’s debut photo shoot.)(Neil has definitely gotten hard from them.)(Which lead to getting himself off and telling Andrew later during a particularly heated phone call.)

“Can I?” He asks softly, hand on the crook of Andrew’s hip.

“Oh, you mean you’re actually going to have sex with me instead of just smiling like a damn idiot?”

Neil grins and blows him a kiss. Andrew lifts his hips and holds himself up so that Neil can move. He holds the underside of Andrew’s thick thighs for more support and rolls his hips up, moaning at the feel of him.

“You’re so good.”

“Fuck off.” Andrew growls, but meets his next thrust, lip caught between his teeth. They meet in the middle until skin slaps against skin. Neil makes a loose fist around the head of Andrew’s cock. A few seconds of that has Andrew gasping and bending down to latch onto his neck.

“Fuck,” Neil groans, rocking his hips deep. Andrew presses two fingers against his lips and Neil sucks them inside his mouth with a loud groan and Andrew comes hard, his cock pulsing in Neil’s hand and his cum on Neil’s chest. Neil slips out quickly so that he can come between them, joining the mess.

Andrew’s fingers slip from his mouth as they both catch their breath. They’re pressed together, sweaty and sticky and in desperate need of a shower.

“This _is_ messy.” Neil says slowly. Andrew nods.

“You’re the one who likes it up the ass,” Andrew retorts. He loves coming inside Neil too, but Neil just rolls his eyes. He cards his hand through the back of Andrew’s hair and kisses the top of his head. Andrew lifts his chin and seals their lips together languorously.

“Shower then food?” Neil asks, and Andrew nods.

“Chinese?”

“Italian,” Andrew amends.

Neil narrows his eyes at him as they amble towards the waterfall shower. Andrew stares back at him until he huffs and nods.

“I get to pick tomorrow.”

“If you say so,” Andrew hums, stepping under the spray. Neil splashes water on him. Andrew presses him into the wall and effectively silences him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk guys. I love hearing your thoughts.


End file.
